Redundant actuator systems are generally known. These systems typically arrange multiple actuators in a way in which their displacement is summed, or their torque is summed.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,086,125, issued Jul. 21, 2015, and entitled “Rotary Actuator” is directed to an actuator system having multiple actuators and multiple linkages with independent degrees of freedom. The entire contents of U.S. Pat. No. 9,086,125 are incorporated herein by reference.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2015/0081102, published Mar. 19, 2015, and entitled “Actuator System and Method,” is directed to an actuator system having multiple actuators and linkages, including a shared link, to rotate a controlled element. The entire contents of U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2015/0081102 are incorporated herein by reference.